The present invention relates generally to electric motor operated impellers.
More particularly, it relates to an electric motor operated impeller with a casing extending in an axial direction of an impeller rotor and a stator of a drive motor radially supported on a casing wall.
Impellers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In the known impeller, the electric motor is located in its casing so that it is guided by the casing wall, and the casing wall abuts against the peripheral surface of the motor housing. Such an arrangement can lead in particular to overheating and therefore to failure of the electric drive motor when the impeller is accommodated for example in a motor chamber of a motor vehicle. The reason is that the radiation heat generated by the internal combustion engine makes at least difficult an efficient cooling of the electric motor.